Product displays may include products that users can view and, in some instances, purchase. Some product displays, such as vending machines, may have products that can be purchased by users at locations such as train stations, gyms, and other public areas. However, such product displays may have a selection of products that are relatively static over time. For example, vending machines may sell a variety of drinks and snacks that may change, for example, to drinks and snacks from different brands over time. Other product displays, such as those that may be found in stores or malls, may have different product selections over time, but may not be portable. In order to access such product displays, users would have to go to the fixed location of the store or mall. In either instance, or for any other product display, product selection may be based on the availability or the pricing of available products, and the selected products may not be the products desired by users. Accordingly, portable interactive product displays with region-specific products may be desired.